La felicidad sabe a fresas
by LilianaTaisho
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado porque a L le gustan las fresas? -Hola soy Kagome ¿Y tu? -L
1. Chapter 1

Hola, emm... es un one-shot sobre el gusto por las fresas de L, y bueno, la idea llegó. Espero les guste.

* * *

¿Por qué a L le gustan tanto las fresas?

_—Flash back—_

Risas, gritos alegres y más risas.

Eso era todo lo que se escuchaba en la Wammy`s house, donde los niños ignoraban totalmente el mal clima. Dejaban de lado el cielo gris manchado de nubes que anunciaban una lluvia próxima.

Dentro de la casa, sentado de una forma muy extraña con un dedo tocando su labio. El pequeño L, con su mirada perdida en una de las paredes de la sala principal, con el cabello descuidado y con unas tenues líneas negras debajo de sus ojos.

Había deducido que ese día llovería, y a esa altura del día, hasta el más tonto podría suponerlo. Aunque ahí era imposible, todos allí tenían una capacidad intelectual alta. La Wammy's house.

Comienzan a escucharse truenos y unas finas gotas comienzan a caer.

L saca de quien sabe donde un dulce en forma de osito y se lo lleva a la boca, le encantaba lo dulce.

Pronto llovía incesablemente, cubriendo la ventana de agua, bloqueando la vista al exterior. L se levanta, y medio encorvado busca un lugar de silencio, en poco tiempo la sala principal se llenaría de niños huyendo del frío.

Pero la mansión se vio prácticamente inundada de niños correteando en busca de toallas, la tranquilidad de hace unos momentos se desvaneció, así que cogió un paraguas y salió. Bajo un árbol habría más paz que ahí adentro. Aunque terminó rodeando el árbol predestinado a ser el refugio anti-niños-gritones de L. Vio algo curioso, algo que no debería estar allí, un hueco en medio de las paredes que protegían el orfanato.

_Salir…no salir…salir…no salir_

Decidió salir, no, "investigar".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Pasajeros del vuelo 26, bajar con cuidado_

-¡Mamá!- llamó una niña de unos 11 años, cabello azabache hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros que señalaba alegremente la salida del aeropuerto.

Habían llegado a Inglaterra.

-Debemos comprar unos paraguas

-¿No tiene otro?

-Lo siento, se nos han agotado

Tantas tiendas, y todas: O habían cerrado, no vendían paraguas o se les había acabado.

Así que compartió el paraguas con su hija, dándole como prioridad cubrirla a ella, caminaron hasta pasar cerca a una gran casa-mansión-o-lo-que-sea.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es un orfanato- había leído un poco sobre ese lugar, un orfanato para niños súper-dotados.

La madre divisó a un señor cerca de ellas, debía preguntarle sobre una dirección.

-Espera aquí y no te muevas Kagome- ordenó con tono suave

-¡Sí!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L había salido, era un enorme mundo afuera del orfanato. Poco a poco se fue alejando de su "puerta" al exterior. Aún con la lluvia imparable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome estaba de cuclillas, observando a unas hormigas pasar junto a ella. Levantó la vista.

Un chico sentado_ casi_ como ella. Pero ¿Cómo lograba hacerlo?

Kagome intentó imitarlo, lográndolo por unos segundos para después perder el equilibrio y caer sentada. Y río, era divertido. Pero había captado la atención del niño al que emulaba.

Se levantó y se encaminó tímidamente hacia el otro chico, pudo notar su pelo alborotado y sus ojeras.

-Hola- empezó Kagome Higurashi

-Hola

- Yo soy Kagome ¿Y tú?

- L

-¿L? Que nombre tan… original- comentó llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.

L permaneció callado. No se debía confiar pero ¡Era una niña!, a pesar de no conocerla le inspiraba confianza.

-¡Cierto! ¿Cómo es que te sientas así? Lo eh intentado y me eh caído- rió con pena

¿Cómo es que se sentaba? Pues le ayudaba a pensar mejor.

-¿Cómo me siento?

-Sí, es que mira-intenta mantener la posición, pero falla- yo me caigo ¿Cómo le haces tú?

Que niña tan curiosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habría pasado unos 20 minutos. Su madre había conseguido la dirección y había llamado a un taxi, pero debía esperar a que llegase, se marcharían pronto.

Kagome ya aguantaba más tiempo, era complicado y le dolían un poco las piernas. A L le agradaba Kagome, era simpática y alegre.

Alegre… tal vez el no llegue a saber cómo se siente, una verdadera alegría.

El camino para ser un detective no sería fácil, y el siempre estaría del lado de la justicia.

-¡Mira L! Yo puedo- afirmó, pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar al poco rato y cayó. Lo que provocó que comenzara a reír de nuevo y le robó una sonrisa a L- ¿Cómo es que puedes mantenerte así?

-Práctica

Kagome abrió su pequeña mochila curiosamente en forma de osito, y sacó fresa que su madre había comprado, cogió uno y lo demás se lo dio a su nuevo amigo.

-Gracias

-No importa, eres mi amigo

_Amigo…_

-¿Enserio?

-Sí

El sonido de un carro los interrumpe.

-¡Kagome, vamos!- llama la señora Higurashi

-Me tengo que ir- añadió Kagome con un deje de tristeza- Nos volveremos a ver ¿Verdad?

-Claro

-Adiós L- se despidió Kagome abrazándolo, para luego irse corriendo agitando la mano en señal de "adiós".

L miró el taxi hasta que desapareció de su vista. El abrazo lo había sorprendido, y ya tenía una amiga,_ su primera amiga_.

Continuó comiendo las fresas, esa fruta nunca había sabido mejor.

_—Fin Flash back—_

Ambos recordaban este suceso con nostalgia, desde ese momento no se habían vuelto a ver. Kagome regresó a Japón sin poder pasar de nuevo por la Wammy`s house. Ya tenía 14 años, cerca de cumplir 15, donde le pasarían cosas más extrañas. L ya era un detective privado, quien había resuelto los casos más difíciles del mundo, le gustaban los dulces y aún se sentaba igual.

Sobre todo, amaba las fresas.

Porque…

**La felicidad debía saber a fresas.**

_Continuara..._

* * *

Gracias y saludos.


	2. Reencuentro

_Hola, de casualidad borre el segundo capitulo n_n'' (Soy torpe xD)_

* * *

Habían pasado los años desde aquel día.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó su madre- Aun es temprano

-Tengo que ponerme al día en los apuntes

-¿Y InuYasha? Es extraño que no esté aquí

-Debe estar ocupado

Si supiera que lo primero que vio al despertar fueron serpientes voladoras, una forma no muy agradable de comenzar el día. Así que decidió ir a su época.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

7:20 am. Tokio, Japón

-¡Light!- llamó Sayu desde las afueras de la central, siendo captada por las cámaras de vigilancia.

-Ya voy- anunció Light por el altoparlante- Iré a dejar a Sayu a su nueva escuela, no demoro

El anterior colegio de Sayu había cerrado por razones monetarias, y Light debía acompañarla para que no se pierda o algo parecido. L se levanta para seguirlos, no podía dejar al mayor sospechoso de ser Kira sin vigilancia.

-Ya vengo Watari

-Vaya con cuidado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome se encontraba conversando con sus amigas, cuando un tema desconocido por ella surgió.

-¿Tú qué piensas de ese tal Kira?- le preguntó Eri

-¿Quién es "Kira"?- cuestionó confundida, nunca en el poco tiempo que permanecía en su época había oído hablar de él ¿Algún cantante famoso quizás?

-Un ser que está eliminando a los delincuentes, explica Yuka emocionada.

-A mi me parece que es ilegal- expresa Ayumi.

-¡Ayumi!- corearon Yuka y Eri.

-Pero está haciendo un bien por la sociedad- se rectificó Ayumi.

-Pues… si, está limpiando la sociedad de los criminales- manifestaba Kagome mientras sus amigas le miraban impacientes – Pero aun así está matando personas, lo cual es penado por la ley. Además, creo que tienen derecho a recapacitar- dio su punto de vista con un dedo en el labio.

Ahora Yuka y Eri le miraban con reproche.

-Bueno, no importa- dijo Eri dando un aplauso- No pelearemos con eso

_¿De qué me perdí? _Se preguntó Kagome internamente ¿En qué momento pelaron?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde está el aula "2-B"?- repetía Sayu sujetando un papel, se había adelantado de su hermano- Auch, lo siento

Sayu estaba tan inmersa en su búsqueda del salón de clases que no conseguía encontrar, que no notó que choco con una estudiante.

-No importa ¿Eres nueva?

-Si, Sayu Yagami ¿sabes dónde está el salón "2-B"?

-Kagome Higurashi, claro, ven

-¡Light! Vamos

Kagome se dio cuenta del chico que venía hablando con otro, uno endemoniadamente familiar. Dándose cuenta de su distracción se dirigió al tan buscado salón. No debía parecer tan obvia, aunque ya había sido descubierta por dos jóvenes, y reconocida por uno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Guió a la chica hasta su respectivo salón, no muy alejado del suyo, aun volteando de vez en cuando. Sentía que había algo que olvidaba.

Kagome dejó a Sayu en su aula y volvió con sus amigas obligándose a no voltear nuevamente, el reloj de la escuela marcó las 7:40 am.

-¿Y quién será L?- interrogó Ayumi, provocando que Kagome diera un pequeño salto.

L, L, L, L… ¿Dónde había escuchado eso?

-No lo sé, pero tarde o temprano Kira lo matará- afirmó Yuka

-Sí, nadie le gana a Kira- respaldó Eri.

-¿Quién es L?- interpeló Kagome con creciente curiosidad.

-Es un misterioso detective que trata de averiguar quién es Kira- explicó Eri- pero no creo que lo logre.

_¡Triiiiick!_

La alarma escolar sonó y todos los alumnos ingresaron.

Kagome estuvo todas, TODAS las primeras horas tratando de recordar, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y no entendiendo nada de las clases.

-Señorita Higurashi…- no recibió respuesta- Higurashi… ¡Higurashi!

-¿Eh?- Kagome cayó en la realidad de que se había quedado dormida- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar

-Eso espero- el profesor reanudó su clase.

A Kagome le llegó el recuerdo de su sueño, en medio de un dolor de cabeza llegó a su mente una imagen, una que hizo que casi saltara de su asiento. Era un niño, pelo negro y alborotado, ropa conformada por una remera blanca y jean azul claro y desgastado… era… era ¡En Inglaterra! ¡La vez que visitó ese país, todo tenía sentido!

-¡Tiene sentido!- exclamó Kagome sin darse cuenta.

-Señorita Higurashi hágame el favor de salir de mi aula

-Esto… está bien

Kagome salió del aula sin antes oír "Pobre alumna, sus enfermedades deben estar haciéndola alucinar" ¿Enfermedades? Eso tenía la marca de su abuelo por todos lados.

Comenzó a pasearse por los pasillos desolados ¿Ese niño se convirtió en un detective?

Era extraño, ya que al imaginarse un detective suele plasmarse un señor con saco y sombrero analizando el sueño con una gran lupa, según muchas caricaturas claro.

_Suena la campana, hora de salida_

Kagome sale antes de sus amigas, pidiendo que regrese.

En una del as esquinas se queda estática por unos segundos y se esconde tras esta. El tal "Light" había aparecido, Kagome juró ver por un momento a Sesshomaru en el chico- las postura, forma de mirar- haciéndole sacudir la cabeza ante la cómica imagen del joven con las ropas del youkai y viceversa. No pudo evitar una risita.

Se calló al verlo de nuevo. Actuaba como una niña pequeña pero lo consideraba su única opción. Notó que estaban a punto de irse, desaparecieron lo hermanos, sin antes llamarlo "Ryuuzaki" ¿Seria un seudónimo?, pero éste se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta.

-No te escondas

Kagome maldijo por lo bajo, no pudo burlarlo, lentamente salió sintiéndose temblar. Y por primera vez, por razones no identificadas, deseo un uniforme que cubriera más. Ya que la vergüenza comenzaba a embargarla.

-Tanto tiempo, Kagome

-Eh, s…sí ¿Ryuuzaki, verdad?

-Estuviste espiando

-¿Cómo?- fue interrumpida.

-Te estuviste riendo mientras te escondías- señaló la esquina- no eres muy sigilosa

Kagome rió con nervios, había sido descubierta fácilmente.

-Pero ¿No te llamabas L?

-Puedes decirme Ryuuzaki

-¿Por qué nadie te conoce?

-…- parecía meditar algo

L jaló a Kagome hasta un lugar no muy concurrido a esas horas en la escuela.

-Mantengo mi identidad oculta, te agradecería que no lo divulgaras

-N…No te preocupes

-Entonces… Tú… eres es detective del que hablan ¿Verdad?

-Correcto- no le quedaba de otra, ya lo sabía de todas maneras.

-¿Y tienes sospechosos?

-Esa es información confidencial

Kagome divisó la hora en el gran reloj que se podía ver a distancia. Ya era tarde.

-Debo irme, hasta otra oportunidad

-Adiós L… digo Ryuuzaki- se corrigió rápidamente

Lo vio irse ¿Qué hora era?... Verdaderamente tarde.

Echó carrera hasta su casa.

-Es tarde, tarde, tarde, muy tarde- se reprochaba.

Kagome era vigilada desde muy cerca por un joven con una gorra cubriéndole las orejas, traje rojo, y que quería preguntarle un millón de cosas a la joven. A la cual había buscado después de su "encuentro" con Kikyo.

-¿Quién era ese?- se preguntaba molesto InuYasha mientras seguía a Kagome.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Ya estoy haciendo el tercero, espero no tardar jeje (?, saludos._


	3. Capitulo 3: Adiós Fanfiction

Bien, como eh puesto en mi _perfil_ (Creo que así se dice ._., si quieren revísenlo, puse mas allí) Dejo FF, por razones personales, pongo esto como nuevo capitulo solo para decir que pueden llevarse esta historia y continuarla,como mas quieran, ya que no entrare mas a esta cuenta, y en unos meses ya no existirá, Heridas del destino -mi primera y querida historia- y La felicidad sabe a fresas, hagan lo que deseen con estos fics.

Quería hacer mas historias, tenia hasta los primeros capítulos en borrador, pero ya no podre hacerlos, y bueno... me despido, adiós T-T

-LilianaTaisho x3


End file.
